The dark lover
by Hellsleprechaun
Summary: Voldemort demands to meet Lucius and Wormtail in the cemetery one night, and makes them victims to his games. WARNING: contains sexual spanking, don't like? Please don't read!


**I was requested to write this by a friend for her birthday, it's a little different from the things I usually write but I decided to post it anyway. Warning: this does contain one occasion of sexual spanking, if you don't like this then please don't read it and then complain about it!**

**I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to J.K Rowling.**

The silent graveyard was illuminated by a streak of white light shimmering down from the moon, and the small points of brightness from the far away stars.

The quiet was disrupted by the sound of feet brushing thought the unruly grass, and a muffled curse as the masked man tripped over an inconveniently placed stone.

He would have been almost invisible were it not for his long, white blonde hair.

He gazed around furtively, his heart pounding and his palms sweating.

A voice emanated from the deepest part of the darkness, under the shadow of the tallest and oldest stone in the cemetery.

"You're late, Lucius." A tall, graceful man stepped fluidly out of the shadows and into the light of the moon. He wore a long black cloak, under which he was completely naked, he sighed in pleasure as the cool material brushed against his already hardening cock.

"I…I apologise most profoundly, my Lord." He stammered humbly, falling to his knees.

"Ah, that's how I like you, Lucius, on your knees." Voldemort hissed in his serpentine voice.

He parted the folds of his robe, revealing his rock hard dick, Lucius stared at it for a long moment.

"What's the problem ,Lucius? Am I expected to pleasure myself?"

No, my Lord, I would be honoured. Anything that brings you pleasure…"

"Shut up and get on with it. That mouth of yours has a use much greater than that of speaking." The dark lord informed the kneeling man.

Lucius leaned his head forwards and took Voldemort's long member into his mouth, sucking as hard as he could.

He gasped in a shaky breath as the dark lord grasped his head to hold him still and began to fuck his mouth. Pushing his cock deep down Lucius' throat, groaning in ecstasy.

He withdrew from Lucius in a hurry.

"My Lord?" The blonde man questioned.

"I don't want to come too early, my slippery friend. You and I can have much greater fun this evening."

Lucius' heart began to beat twice as fast as before, his eyes widened at the thought of his master pushing his huge member inside him.

"Turn over, Lucius." The dark lord ordered with a wicked smile, gracing his bone pale face.

The man obeyed, lowering himself further into the long, wet grass, allowing it to tickle his face as he lay face down in it.

He sucked in a deep breath as he felt the slim cold hands of Voldemort, lifting up his robe, removing his thin trousers. He heard the cackle of the older wizard when he saw that Lucius was not wearing any underwear.

"You're a naughty boy, Lucius. You always have been."

The powerful wizard ran his hands over the unblemished flesh of the blonde's bottom.

He bent forward and sunk his teeth into the fleshy behind and laughed as Lucius screamed in pain, he licked at the fresh blood furiously, suckling the tender skin fiercely.

"Ah! My Lord!"

He pulled his bloody mouth away from the ripped skin, "hush, Lucius."

"Wormtail!" The dark wizard snapped, he waited for only one second before calling again. "Wormtail!" He shouted this time, in a voice filled with ice.

"C…c..coming, master." A short, fat, dirty little man scurried out of the stone Alco love on the other side of the cemetery.

"Do you have my lube?" He demanded.

"Oh…I'm sorry, master." Wormtail wept pathetically, wiping his eyes messily with his long nailed hand.

"Hmm, you will have to be punished."

"Please, my Lord, forgive me?" he pleaded in a whisper.

"I have a marvellous idea!" He exclaimed suddenly, with a cruel sensual light in his snake like eyes.

"You shall take Lucius into your mouth, if he comes before I return with the lube, then he will be punished and you shall be spared. However, if he controls himself then you shall receive your deserved punishment. Am I not a merciful Lord?"

"Yes, master. Oh thank you, master, you are most merciful!" Wormtail cried with relief, throwing himself before his lord.

"If you're going to be kneeling before anyone it should be our pretty, blonde friend."

As Voldemort walked away, he beamed a malicious grin, whatever happened, he would dominate both and make one his victim for the evening.

Lucius bit down on his lip, hard enough to draw blood, he endeavoured to concentrate on the hard pain in his lip, rather than the hardness lower down on his body.

He was doing everything in his power, without using magic, to keep from coming in Wormtail's mouth- Damn that disgusting cretin knew how to handle a man's dick.

The small, fat, hairy man sucked on the long cock vigorously, enjoying every lick, but his pleasure was marred slightly by the knowledge that if he could not bring the blonde over the edge then his master would be punishing him! He did not know how, but he knew that The dark lord was clever and wicked, he would think of something that would benefit him, but humiliate and hurt his victim.

He began to deep throat Lucius furiously, causing the blue eyes of the long haired wizard to roll back into his head.

"Oh!" He cried out loudly, digging his finger nails into the palm of his hands to cause himself as much pain as possible, anything to prevent him from receiving a punishment from Voldemort.

This struggle continued for nearly another minute, the only sound filling the air, Lucius' muffled grunts of pleasure and Wormtail's quiet suckling noises.

Both men gasped in shock and fear, as they heard an amused cackle from behind them.

The dark lord stood, staring at them with an evil gleam lighting his eyes. His pale skin stood out in the darkness, illuminating him, gracing him with a strange dark beauty.

"Well, Wormtail, you have failed in your task to break Lucius, and now you must be punished." He announced with a faux regret that did not mask his anticipation.

"Please, master!" Wormtail pleaded, throwing himself at Voldemort's mercy, not that he had any, and began to kiss his white, bony, bare feet.

"Get off me you repulsive music filled little creature!" The dark lord hissed, knocking the chubby little man on his well cushioned backside, with a kick of his foot.

"If you want my forgiveness, than you shall have to obey any order I give you without question for the rest of the night." Voldemort, smirked.

"Yes, master. Yes, anything!" Wormtail chirped gratefully.

"Am I not a merciful Lord?"

"Yes, my lord, yes!" The sycophant replied dutifully.

"Then do as I say now. I require you to lower your trousers and bend over that grave stone over there." Voldemort pointed one long, sharp nailed finger towards an ancient stone.

Wormtail scrambled to his feet clumsily and jogged over to where he was ordered.

He pulled his trousers to rest around his ankles nervously, he so desperately wanted to ask his master why he needed him to do this, but he had promised to follow without question.

Voldemort gave a sigh of contentment, was there anything better than having someone half naked and completely susceptible to his will?

Yes there was: having somebody totally naked and completely susceptible to his will!

He approached Wormtail silently, after a quick deliberation of whether or not it would be more fun to take his victim by surprise.

He brought his hand down hard against Wormtail's plump bottom, causing the man to yelp and a pale pink hand print to mark the otherwise unblemished skin.

He repeated the action, swatting Wormtail with almost all of his strength.

"Ow! M..master! Please don't." He whined.

Voldemort giggled, "why ever not?" He asked with mock sympathy.

"It hurts."

"This is your punishment, Wormtail, it is supposed to hurt." He breathed, his cool breath tickling the whimpering man's ear and causing goose bumps to erupt all over his body.

The dark lord saw this with amusement and decided to tease the weak wizard a little more, by brushing his powerful hand over the top of his thighs, running his hand upwards towards his buttocks, only to turn and retreat back down his leg before reaching that impressive bottom.

Wormtail's breath caught in his throat, he was tempted to beg his master to touch him, to rub away the stinging in his behind.

"Lucius, I would not want you to feel left out. Come and join me, you may give Wormtail here a few good smacks." The dark lord invited.

Lucius stepped forwards with a smug smile already plastered on his face, it would give him great pleasure, to spank this irritating, pathetic creature.

Voldemort stepped aside and motioned the blonde wizard forwards with a wave of his hand.

Lucius did not hesitate to land a harsh blow to the meaty bottom.

"Ow!"

Lucius, to his great surprise, felt a twitching in his crotch as he looked down at the bright red cheeks, they were almost glowing, he considered lustfully.

He lay another sharp spank to the already very sore bottom, he moaned aloud at Wormtail's cry.

He continued to spank him, on both cheeks and on the tops of his thighs, after each resounding slap, he felt himself harden even further.

"Enough, my slippery friend." The dark lord spoke up smoothly after what felt like, at least from Wormtail's perspective, like an eternity.

The long haired man stopped grudgingly, if it had been anyone other than the most powerful dark wizard in the world who had asked, then he would have simply refused. He was having far too much fun.

He reached out and caressed Wormtail's burning bottom lightly.

"It's rather enjoyable is it not?" The snake eyed man asked rhetorically. "Now for the real entertainment of the evening."

Those eight words sent chills of both erotic pleasure and fear through both men, the idea of Voldemort's fun was both terrifying and thrilling.

"I want both of you to remove all of your clothing, slowly, I want to watch." He instructed.

Both men did as they were ordered instantly. Slipping their robes from their bodies and removing their shoes and trousers.

"Now, Lucius, I'd like for you to bend forwards." Voldemort hissed, his mouth filling with saliva at the mere thought of the handsome man in that position.

Said handsome man, fearfully leaned forwards, he started in surprise as he felt a cool liquid being applied to his anus, he gasped at the sensation of Voldemort's long, slim finger penetrating him, there was discomfort, but he could not fight the enjoyment that flowed through him.

Voldemort pressed the tip of his large, thick penis against Lucius' tight virgin hole and began to push in slowly, savouring how tight he was.

Lucius felt a great pain and let out a chocked cry.

Voldemort threaded his hand through the long blonde hair, "shh, my friend, it will not hurt for long." He promised.

He pulled himself outwards until he was almost completely removed, and then slowly pushed back inside.

Lucius was breathing hitched, gasping breaths.

Voldemort moved unhurriedly for a few more minutes, until Lucius' sounds of pain, turned to sounds of ecstasy, then he picked up his speed, slamming into Lucius harder and faster with each thrust.

Wormtail felt a debilitating awkwardness and a vicious stab of jealously as he watched the two men pleasuring each other just a few feet in front of him, while he stood on the sidelines, looking on resentfully.

Lucius experienced a crushing wave of disappointment as the dark lord stopped moving. His still erect cock remained inside Lucius, but when Lucius began to thrust, he smacked him sharply on the back of his toned thigh.

"Wormtail!" Voldemort snapped. "Stand before Lucius and lean over."

Wormtail scurried towards them and did as he was bid.

"Now Lucius, apply the lube and enter him. Don't fret, he's not a virgin like you were, you do not need to go as slowly as I so kindly did with you."

"Accio, lube." The wizard muttered almost inaudibly, to mask his nerves.

His dick twitched again as he though about entering the scarlet bottom before him, he rubbed the lubricant over his length and then wiped it over and inside Wormtail's entrance.

He then slid inside in one, long push, enjoying the groan of pleasure that the small man emitted.

The pleasure he experienced was beyond words. The feeling of Voldemort's hard, wide penis filling him up, fucking him hard, and his own member deep inside Wormtail's snug anus.

"Oh! Oh! I think …I'm going..to…"

"You shall not Lucius!" The dark lord barked, knowing already what he was about to say. "Not until I give you permission!"

Lucius almost cried, the bliss he was feeling was overpowering, he could not hold on.

Voldemort gave ten more rough, deep thrusts before coming violently inside Lucius.

He withdrew quickly and walked, on slightly trembling legs, to watch his two pets fucking.

"You may come now, my friends." He announced amiably, after a minute or so.

Wormtail did not hold back any longer, he came, shooting hot sperm onto his round stomach and onto the cold stone tomb he had been bracing himself against.

Lucius exhaled in relief and exploded, shooting his spunk into Wormtail's hole. He removed himself smoothly and enjoyed the cool air brushing against his pallid flesh.

The dark lord watched the two of them, naked in the cool night air, completely vulnerable and at his mercy. There was nothing better than this! He concluded joyfully, perhaps he would invite Bellatrix and Greyback to his little party next week.

**The end.**

**I know that Lucius was OOC and I don't know about Voldemort and Wormtail.**

**Please review.**


End file.
